


It was a hell of a way to die

by Greta_Nutly



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, Fire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Nutly/pseuds/Greta_Nutly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider & Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel crossover What happens if our favorite teenage spy meets the TWO guys while he is rescuing hostages? Read And find out Sorry I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a hell of a way to die

It was a hell of a way to die; but me being me I decided to do it anyway.

First let me say this. The building was on fire; and no not that measly fire a tipped over candle would cause, no. 

No this well this was a real fire, - like the kind caused by an explosion and fueled by highly flammable things such as dry woods and drugs; that's trapping 2 highly malnourished and badly wounded teenage boys. I look at the men in full combat gear with their iconic face masks.

"Base this is Alpha and Bravo we're going in there are reports of more hostages." he mumbles before throwing me a face mask, I slip it on before taking the only handgun left, a pearl handles 6-shooter or as my Former partner would call it a 'Cowboy gun', "You can use that right kid?" Alpha asks as I click the cylinder out and rolling it around to make sure it's loaded, "Kid it's loaded and is there something we could call you?" I smile, growling something in German.

"Yo kiddo. English or Spanish. Those are your options,” Bravo sounds annoyed, while Rios looks at me recognizing the easy language switch as one only a spy could have mastered like that.

"Well, boys, he says you can call him 'Devil Dog,” now looking at me his voice is softer. "Kid what is your name?" 

"Name's Rider, Alex Rider,” My response is the only one I can give, I mean my luck has to run out sometime. I made it to 20, I’m not expecting much more. 

Just hours later I find myself telling my father, and Ian my story while watching my Former partner lay her head on a boy’s shoulder. A boy with fanfiction green eyes, and roughed up blond hair. Off in the corner of my little slice of the apple pie, I see another. This time a much older boy with dark blond hair wearing a black cowboy hat,and a gun much like the one I used earlier slung low on his hips; all while talking to and older man with pink suspenders. I guess it was a hell of a way to die; But who gives a shit when your an old man in a profession where men die young. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review Oh And A Virtual cookie for anyone who can guess who the Ex-partner is leaning on and who she is talking to.


End file.
